L'Amour  contenu dans un chocolat
by MissJedusor-Disngirl
Summary: La Grande Salle...Un dîner ordinaire et passablement ennuyeux pour certains se déroule à Poudlard comme tous les soirs de l'année scolaire à la seule différence qu'on est à la veille de la Saint Valentin. Que se passerait-il si deux jumeaux bien farceurs
1. Chapitre 1 : Drago et Hermione

La Grande Salle, veille de la Saint Valentin, les élèves sont réunis pour l'habituel repas du soir. A la table des serpentards, deux jeunes garçons discutent de leur journée respective :

" Mais si Drago je te jure, il a suffit que tu manques un cours de potion pour raté l'exploit de l'année, l'Acceptable qu'à reçu ce crétin de Londubat pour sa potion " Memoris " qui était de loin la mieux réussit qu'il est jamais fait. lança Blaise Zabinni avec un sourire entendu son ami

- J'ai du mal à imaginer Londubat capable de réaliser la moindre goutte d'une potion sans l'aide de cette idiote de Miss-je-sais-tout. Répondit Drago qui se servait une bonne dose de gratin de pommes de terre dans son assiette.

- Je comprend vieux mais pourtant il ne m'a pas semblé apercevoir l'horrible face de Granger devant le chaudron de Londubat.

- Bah...De toute façon ça ne change rien, on s'en fiche. Non mais sérieusement, on est là , la veille de la Saint Valentin, seuls, parler de ce crétin de gryffondor maladroit. Je déprime...

- Rho Drago, tu sais bien qu'il ne faut pas le prendre comme ça. Demain tu vas recevoir des dizaines de lettres de tes admiratrices et parmi elle se cache peut- être ta future conquête. Je te connais trop bien pour savoir que tu comptes en profiter. "

Sur ce, Blaise se servit son tour du gratin et les deux jeunes garçons poursuivirent leur conversation qui dériva peu peu sur le quidditch. Pendant ce temps, deux tables de là , se tenait le trio le plus populaire de Poudlard : Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger. Tous trois semblaient en pleine conversation mais ils parlaient si bas que chacun à leur table avait bien compris qu'il voulait un peu d'intimité . Aussi, personne ne chercha à les déranger.

" Sérieusement Harry, je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée de vous laisser faire ça

- Mais pourquoi Mione ? S' époumona pour la dizième fois le survivant

- Parce que ce n'est pas vous rendre service que de faire vos parchemins de potions à votre place. Tôt ou tard, vous allez vous retrouvez dans une impasse et je ne serais pas là pour vous en sortir

- Tu seras où ? Lança un Ron qui avait finit par lâcher pratiquement l'ensemble de la conversation

- Je serais en train de réussir mes aspics contrairement deux garçons que je connais bien alors au travail. En remontant vous travaillez et si vous êtes sages, peut- être que j'y jeterais un petit coup d'oeil.

- Merci Hermy, t'es la meilleure " lui répondit un Harry au ange que son amie et quelque peu céder devant sa requête. C'était mal oui mais en même temps, Rogue le détestait tellement qu'il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur s'il voulait compter au moins sur un Acceptable. Ca lui changerait des Piêtre ou des Désolant qu'il écopait en cours la plupart du temps. Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry ne vit pas apparaître en même temps que les desserts, des petits chocolats en forme de coeur qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant sur la table. Hermione, elle, les remarqua et soupira à l'idée qu'on fasse des petits chocolats en coeur pour une fête stupide qui etait censé représenter la symbiose d'un couple d'amoureux.

" Purement commercial " cracha t-elle avant de repousser le plat de chocolats. Seulement, à l'autre bout de la pièce, quelqu'un attrapa un de ces petits chocolats en forme de coeur, rigola et en avala un tout rond. Puis il se leva pour regagner son dortoir...

Le lendemain, le jeune homme se réveilla avec un petit mal de tête quand son proche voisin de lit à baldaquin écarta les rideaux pour lui dire

" Aller Drago, c'est la Saint Valentin. Va chercher ton butin et conquit les terres sauvages des filles de Poudlard "

Drago ricana aux paroles de Blaise et descendit avec lui pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle. Le jeune Malefoy n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme, il se sentait las et horriblement fatigué . Qu'avait-il ? C'était comme si il lui manquait une part de lui-même et que son être n'était pas complet. Il soupira pour la énième fois alors qu'une fillette visiblement de deux ou troisième année lui lança un " joyeuse saint valentin Drago ". Il lui fit un sourire qui sonnait faux sans pour autant la regarder dans les yeux. Mais qu'elle était stupide, comme toutes ses comparses d'ailleurs. Les filles un peu près bien ici, il en avait fait le tour et le reste n'était que bon à jeter. S'apprêtant à pénétrer dans la Grande Salle, il ne vit pas la brunette du trio de Gryffondor arriver et lui foncer droit dessus. BAM...Ils se percutèrent de plein fouet tant et si bien que Drago chancela sous le choc et qu'Hermione tomba au sol. Prêt à en découdre avec la stupide personne qui venait de l'envoyer dans le décor, Drago se baissa pour entrer en contact avec les yeux chocolats de la dite personne. Et là se fut le vide, le néant...Plus rien n'existait à part ce regard qui semblait si beau et si pure. Il n'en avait jamais vu de pareil il en était certain. Il était amoureux de ses yeux et de leur propriétaire : la si belle et la si douce Hermione Granger ! Plus belle et gracieuse qu'un phénix en plein vol, plus douce et sage qu'un troupeau de licornes et plus souriante encore qu'une vélane. Au yeux de Drago en cet instant, elle était parfaite...

Alors que la lionne commençait se relever seule prête à rabattre le caquet à ce petit snobinard de Malefoy, celui-ci baissa la main dans sa direction pour l'aider à se relever. Elle resta figée devant cette main, le regard suspicieux

" Tu joues quoi Malefoy ?

- Je ne joue pas ma chère Hermione "

Avait-elle bien entendu ? Chère Hermione ? Il l'appelait par son prénom, de plus précédé du mot " chère ". Quel plan stupide était entrain de germer dans sa tête de serpentard à deux noises ?

" C'est ça Malefoy, tu veux m'aider pour prouver ta galenterie et ton savoir vivre en ce jour de la saint valentin ?

- Mais non Hermione, j'ai envie d' être comme ça constamment il s'agit de l' être avec toi

- Bon aller Malefoy, j'ai pas de temps perdre avec toi et tes idioties "

Hermione commença à tourner les talons pour gagner la Grande Salle quand il lui barra le chemin sous le regard mi-figue mi-raisin de Blaise qui ne comprenait pas où son ami voulait en venir.

" Hermione, ne me laisse pas s'il te plait. Restes avec moi..."

La gryffondor ne savait pas comment réagir. Il semblait passer tant de sincérité dans le regard de Malefoy que s'en était presque aveuglant. Il était devenu fou ou alors ensorcelé ? Non...Fou c' était sympa comme idée. Elle allait lui faire manger de sa baguette à l'autre quand il prit de nouveau la parole

" Accorde moi la journée avec toi douce Hermione, s'il te plait. Ne brise pas le coeur d'un noble serviteur "

Bon là c'était sûr, elle avait touché le fond et lui était en train de lui jouer un petit numéro pour se moquer d'elle en ce jour de la Saint Valentin. Elle soupira et lança un regard haineux vers le blondinet tout en prononcant d'une voix glaciale

" Je ne t'accorderais le plaisir de quoi que se soit. Je n'ai pas envie de participer à tes jeux grotesques Drago Malefoy et je ne veux plus voir ta face de serpent "

Elle pressa le pas et disparut par la porte de la Grande Salle, se jurant de ne rien dire à Harry et Ron de cet épisode douteux. Elle en était là dans ses pensées quand une main se posa sur son paule et qu'on lui sussura à l'oreille

" Je t'en prie ma douce amie, ne me repousse pas. Ne me repousse plus ...Continuant de plus belle et toujours plus fort, il ajouta...Je suis amoureux de toi et je ne peux vivre en sachant que ce n'est pas réciproque. Dis moi que mes sentiments sont réciproques. Je suis peut- être un Malefoy mais je suis capable d'aimer Hermione. Je te le jure, crois en moi, au moins cette fois "

La jeune lionne n'en revenait pas qu'il continue son jeu devant toute l' école, lui mettant une honte colossal devant l'ensemble des élèves qui ne savaient comment prendre ce petit discours. Certains riaient aux éclats, d'autres semblaient sur le point de vomir et d'autres encore en pleuraient presque. Hermione s'apprêtait à mettre une bonne gifle à Malefoy quand elle entendit la voix du directeur les rappeler à l'ordre et demander à Monsieur Malefoy de regagner immédiatement sa table. Le professeur Rogue parraissait manquer d'air et fixait son élève avec un regard qui aurait pu tout aussi bien le tuer tellement il était perçant et accusateur. Drago cependant ne s'en formalisa pas et partit à sa table, ne mangeant pas, se contentant de contempler sa belle. Cependant, Hermione remarqua alors qu'ils n' étaient pas les seuls à sembler particulièrement bizarre aujourd'hui. En effet, le Directeur semblait avoir eu faire plusieurs cas similaire dès le début de la matinée et les choses ne faisaient qu'empirer au fur et mesure de l'arrivée des élèves. Hermione vit Ron se lever de son banc et chanter à tue tête une chanson mais elle ne chercha pas voir pour qui en pinçait Ron. Elle était trop occupée à réfléchir. Et Harry ? Lui il semblait intacte, pour le moment...Prise de cours, Hermione se leva et quitta la Grande Salle suivit de près par Drago qui lui courait littéralement après.

" Hermione revient. Je t'en prie. Amène moi avec toi ! "

Elle ne se retourna pas, se contentant de presser encore un peu le pas. Mais se fut sans compter la rapidité du serpentard qui la rattrapa en peu de temps et la plaqua contre le mur froid du couloir

" S'il te plait. Laisse moi te prouver mon amour Hermione "

Il avait presque chuchoter les mots alors qu'il descendait doucement son regard vers les lèvres de la lionne. Il s'approcha pour les effleurer et Hermione, sous le coup de la surprise, ne bougea même pas bien trop abasourdie par le spectacle. Elle sentit les lèvres du serpentard entrer en contact avec les siennes et se poser délicatement. Il lui fallut encore quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits et repousser le jeune homme

" Mais enfin Malefoy, tu délires complètement, ça ne va pas la tête "

Et elle lui colla enfin la gifle magistrale qu'elle mourait d'envie de lui mettre depuis tout à l'heure. Elle le repoussa, s'enfuyant en courant du couloir. Elle se demandait comment elle allait tenir tout le samedi comme ça, si il fallait qu'elle évite tout prix cet imbécile de Malefoy. Les heures passèrent et Hermione avait réussit à semer Malefoy. Elle avait finit par se réfugier dans la volière après qu'il l'ai trouvé dans le parc, dans la bibliothèque et même dans sa propre salle commune ayant fait du charme une élève pour qu'elle persuade Hermione de sortir parce qu'un de ses proches amis la demandait. Terrée entre les hiboux, elle espérait bien qu'il cesserait enfin son manège abusrde et lui ficherait la paix. Cependant, elle doutait de plus en plus qu'il s'agisse d'un jeu. Qu'il lui fasse du mal ? Oui...Qu'il joue avec elle ? Oui...Mais qu'il l'embrasse pour y parvenir ? En tant que pro sang pur, il n'irait pas jusqu'à embrasser une née moldu même pour un pari. Non, il y avait bien plus que cela. Et puis il y avait l' épisode Ron. Non sérieusement, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans cette école et foi de Granger, elle mettrait le doigt dessus. Elle commença à passer en revue les différents sortilèges d'amour et les philtres associés quand un couple peu commun pénétra dans la pièce. Elle ouvrit des yeux ronds et se trouva coincée ne pouvant sortir sans se faire voir de ce couple qui s'embrassait à en perdre haleine. Elle tenta discrètement cependant de filer à l'anglaise mais fut suivit par un hibou qui lui picorait la cape. Elle fit alors tomber un seau ce qui fit sursauter le couple qui la regardait comme si il s'agissait d'un fantôme avant de reprendre leurs activités. Hermione soupira avant de s'enfuir en courant.

Elle grimpait les marches la menant sa salle commune quand elle apperçut des cheveux blonds à l'angle d'un couloir. Non sérieusement,il l'attendait ici qu'elle revienne ? Non cette fois il allait décidément trop loin. Elle s'avança vers lui, pointant son doigt sur son torse en criant

" NON MAIS QU'EST CE QUI NE VA PAS CHEZ TOI ? Tu viens devant ma salle commune m'attendre, tu me suis partout. Tu me fais des déclarations à deux noises et tu oses poser tes sales pattes sur moi ! Pire, tes lèvres sur moi ! Tu es victime d'un sortilège ou d'un philtre d'amour il n'y a pas d'autres explications. Alors prend un antidote ou enfermes toi quelque part mais disparait de ma vue avec tes jeux douteux.

- Mais je ne joue pas Hermione. Je suis amoureux de toi, c'est juste un fait. Quelque chose qui ne peut changer et qui ne peut- être fait par un sort. Je suis amoureux de toi depuis longtemps mais j'avais bien trop peur de te le dire. Peur de ce que tu en penserais. Peur de ton sang et du mien. Tu comprends ? "

La jeune fille ne savait quoi dire. Non, il était forcément atteint par un sort qui l'espérait-elle partirait rapidement. Oui, il le fallait...Elle soupira, prit la main de Drago et l'entraina avec elle à la bibliothèque

" On va trouver un moyen de ramener le fier et arrogant crétin que tu es parce que je le préfère à l'amoureux transis que tu es "

Drago ne répondit rien, se contentant de savourer le contact de la main d'Hermione dans la sienne sous le regard perplexe d' élèves qui passaient par là et qui se disaient que tout le monde était fou dans cette cole. Arrivés sur les lieux, elle ordonna à Malefoy de s'assoir sur un siège et partit chercher des ouvrages pour trouver une solution à leur épineux problèmes. Enfin, elle cherchait seule parce que Malefoy était trop occupé à la regarder elle !

" Malefoy, concentres toi un peu sur les livres et cherches bon sang de bonsoir ! "

Il baissa la tête mais la releva quelques minutes après pour observer de nouveau la lionne. Après des heures d'infructueuses recherches ou de contre-sort inefficaces, Hermione rangea les livres avant de revenir s'assoir en soupirant

" On est perdu Malefoy. Moi je suis obligée de te subir comme un pot de glu perpétuelle et toi, tu es condamné à me regarder avec cet air énamourer qui te tuerait sur place si tu comprenais ce qu'il t'arrive. Il est déjà presque vingt heures et nous n'avons pas avancer d'un pouce " . La bibliothécaire ne tarda pas à les mettre dehors, laissant une Hermione et un Drago seul à seul devant la porte.

" Ecoute Malefoy, je pense qu'on s'en occupera plus tard. Je suis fatiguée et..."

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le jeune homme s'empara de ses lèvres sans lui demander son avis. Sur le coup, elle se laissa faire y répondant presque avant de le repousser de nouveau et de lui mettre une nouvelle gifle.

" Ca suffit Malefoy j'ai dis stop ! Je ne veux pas que tu m'embrasses est-ce clair ! "

La lionne semblait de moins en moins convaincue et présentait des trésors de patience pour ne pas le tuer ou pire...L'embrasser à son tour la prochaine fois qu'il recommencerait. Après tout, elle avait des hormones, pourtant fort silencieuses mais quand Drago avait capturé ses lèvres elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de se sentir aimé même si c' était artificiel. Soupirant, elle se laissa glisser contre le mur et s'assit au sol. Le jeune homme fit de même et vint se poser ses côtés. Elle le laissa faire, laissant couler des larmes. Elle avait pitié de lui, de le voir s' énamourer de la personne qu'il haissait le plus à cause d'elle ne savait trop quel sort stupide. Les auteurs de cette blague allait payer. Un éclair de génie traversa alors son esprit. Les jumeaux ! Oui, elle tait sûr de les avoir vu ensemble au repas de midi, se régalant du spectacle qu'avait offert Malefoy comme si ils s'y attendaient. Prise au dépourvut, elle se releva brusquement, ne sachant combien de temps ils étaient rester là avant de foncer vers sa salle commune. Cependant, ils mirent pas mal de temps entre Rusard, Miss Teigne, Rogue ou pire encore, des couples d' élèves improbables collés entre eux par ce même sort. Elle en avait même surpris un s'embrassant malgré l'effort de Rusard de les séparer ce qui avait valut un baiser au dit Rusard par un garçon qui semblait très mal viser. Hermione et Drago n'avaient cependant pu s'attarder, n'ayant même pas vu qui était les deux membres du couple en question. Ce ne fut que peu avant minuit qu'ils gagnèrent la tour des gryffondor, Drago accompagnant toujours la belle. Elle se retourna vers lui une fois devant le portrait et lui lança gentillement

" Ecoute Mal...Drago. Tu vas m'attendre ici pendant que je vais monter voir les jumeaux et éclaircir tout ça. Après tu seras nouveau libre...Libre de me détester comme avant ".

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et elle s'empressa de les essuyer d'un revers de manche. Elle s'appretait à donner le mot de passe quand Drago la prit par le bras, la forçant se retourner.

" Quoi qu'il se passe ma lionne sache au fond de ton coeur que tout ceci ne pourra disparaître totalement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je voudrais faire du mal une fille aussi merveilleuse, intelligente et sensible que toi. Tu as voulu m'aider toute la journée alors que rien ne t'y obligeais. Tu as supporté ma présence même quand j'ai dépassé les limites. Hermione je t'aime ou en tout cas...J'aurais pu t'aimer..."

Une larme coula des yeux de la belle avant que le jeune homme ne rapproche de nouveau son visage du sien pour s'emparer une dernière fois de ses lèvres. Pour la première fois, elle lui rendit son baiser. Ils n' étaient plus que deux élèves comme les autres et non pas deux ennemies en cet instant. Puis minuit sonna, douze petits coups qui ramenèrent les deux jeunes gens à la réalité . Le baiser prit fin et Drago, redevenu enfin lui m me fut le premier àparler. La jeune femme comprit alors que les coups de minuits avaient rompu le sort et que le Drago devant elle était celui qu'elle avait toujours connu. Elle soupira alors résolue, prête tout entendre.

" Comment...Je n'en reviens pas d'avoir embrasser une sang de bourbe tel que toi Granger ! " Il tourna les talons pour regagner sa tour quand comme dans un murmure il prononça pour lui seul " N'oublies pas...Hermione "...

FIN


	2. ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre !

Je viens de me rendre compte grâce deux lectrices que mon fichier de départ avait eu un gros problème et que tous les accents avaient été enlevé ce qui rendait mon histoire illisibles. L'erreur est enfin corrigée , bonne lecture cette fois et à très vite pour une suite


	3. Chapitre 2 : Harry et Severus

Ce soir-là, au dîner dans la Grande Salle, Hermione, Ron et Harry étaient en pleine discussion concernant un article plutôt étrange dans le journal. Il était question d'un enlèvement de moldus qui ressemblait fort à une attaque de mangemorts déguisée. Cela faisait la septième en quelques semaines. Harry ne savait pas quoi faire parce qu'en réalité, et c'était bien ça le plus dramatique, il n'y avait rien à faire. Ils n'étaient que trois adolescents, enfermés entre les murs d'un château. Protégés, eux oui, du dehors mais ceux qui y étaient, ils n'étaient pas protégés eux. Le ministère et l'ordre du phénix faisaient leur maximum mais Harry savait que le ministère n'allait plus tenir très longtemps. Il sentait bien les réticences. Il n'y avait qu'à voir combien il avait prit cher en insultes et en articles de mauvaises fois durant cette année. On doutait de plus en plus en sa capacité à pouvoir changer les choses dans un avenir plus ou moins proches et sans Sirius à ses côtés, qui était Merlin sait où à se cacher, Harry se sentait plus seul que jamais.

Quand apparut le dessert sur la table, Harry n'avait pas le cœur à manger. Il était trop fatigué et énervé pour cela cependant Ron ne semblait pas de cet avis

« Aller goûte vieux, tu verras, un chocolat avec une forme aussi stupide ne peut être que délicieux »

Harry remarqua alors ces étranges petits chocolats en forme de cœur. Il n'en avait que faire, ils auraient pu être ronds, carrés ou même en forme d' hyppogriffes que ça n'aurait pas changer grand chose. Il en prit cependant un, histoire de montrer toute sa bonne foi à son meilleur ami. Puis ils regagnèrent leur salle commune et passèrent la soirée à parler de tout et de rien pourvu qu'ils ne repartaient pas sur les mangemorts et Voldemort qui pourrissaient la vie du survivant.

Il était à peine huit heures du matin quand Harry se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit. Il avait encore fait un de ses affreux cauchemars. Cela était-il trop demandé de passer une bonne nuit de sommeil sans avoir sans cesse devoir imaginer les pires horreurs ? Voldemort, des mangemorts, des détraqueurs, voilà de quoi étaient peuplés la plupart de ses rêves. Harry soupira, passa une main sur son front couvert de sueurs et se leva finalement. Il posa ses pieds au sol, tel un mort-vivant, comme tous les matins et gagna la salle de bain. Ron n'allait pas tarder à se lever ainsi que tous ses autres camarades de chambre : Neville, Dean et Seamus. Il tira le robinet d'eau chaude de la douche, puis celui de l'eau froide et se glissa à l'intérieur. L'eau lui brûlait la peau mais il adorait ça. Il avait besoin de sentir toute cette chaleur pour faire partir l'immense froid qu'il ressentait après son réveil chaque matin.

Après une demi heure sous la douche, il sortit, se sécha et enfila sa tenue du jour. Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain au moment même ou Neville essayait d'y rentrer. Il lui fit un signe, sans pour autant le regarder et le laissa passer, sortant de la pièce. Il remarqua alors que deux des garçons avaient déjà désertés la pièce. Il se retourna alors vers son meilleur ami, le dos tourné, tout en rangeant ses affaires de cours pour les révisions de l'après-midi

« Dit Ron, ils sont où Seamus et Dean ? Déjà partit ?

- Oui Harry, ils m'ont dit qu'il ne pouvait attendre après toi et Neville pour prendre leur douche et que comme ils l'avaient pris hier au soir cela n'était pas nécessaire. Et entre nous, je pense plutôt qu'ils sont partis à la volière pour envoyer des mots d'amour... Termina le rouquin en ricanant

- Envoyer des mots d'amour à qui ? J'ignorais qu'ils avaient quelqu'un en vu ... répondit Harry avec un air perplexe

- Mais non Harry, enfin tu n'as pas oublié...C'est la Saint Valentin aujourd'hui »

Ah et bien si, visiblement, il avait oublié ! Sincèrement, quand on pensait à comment anéantir le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps on ne pensait pas franchement à courir les filles et à envoyer des mots d'amour. Il était content pour ceux qui pouvaient se permettre cette douce innocence mais ce n'était pas du tout son cas. Il soupira et prit ses affaires pour descendre avec Ron chercher Hermione pour aller déjeuner.

Quand ils arrivèrent en bas, Hermione était déjà partit dans la Grande Salle. Ron et Harry haussèrent les épaules et partirent silencieusement. Harry n'arrivait pas à se défaire de ses pensées néfastes ce matin, entrecoupées d'images de Dean et Seamus, dans la volière, en train d'envoyer des centaines de parchemins remplis de petits cœurs. Au moins, ça avait le mérite de le faire rire un minimum. Chassant les ombres noires de sa tête, il se concentra sur ses deux camarades avant de lancer à Ron, sans l'avoir regarder dans les yeux une seule fois depuis le début de la matinée

« Quand même, j'ai du mal à me retenir de rire en les imaginant à la volière

- Qui Harry ?

- Et bien, Dean et Seamus qui d'autres !

- Oh, je dirais la moitié des élèves de cette école. Répondit le rouquin

- Ils sont tous dingues. Comme si...Enfin si, eux ils peuvent penser à ça...moi

- Toi tu n'as pas le temps...Mais tu devrais le prendre Harry. Je veux dire, tu n'as pas le droit d'être heureux parce qu'un fou t'empêche de vivre ? »

Ron n'avait pas tord, et ça Harry le savait bien mais que pouvait-il bien faire ? Il ne voulait pas mettre la vie d'une fille en danger. Oh pas qu'aucune ne lui plaisait, bien au contraire, seulement il se demandait sincèrement si il en avait le droit. Après tout, le survivant n'était-il pas simplement l'élu ? La moitié des gens ne lui disaient-ils pas qu'il allait mourir ? Alors à quoi bon laisser une pauvre fille toute seule après ça. Au mieux, si il tuait Voldemort, il aurait bien le temps ensuite d'en trouver une. Le temps précieux qu'il allait gagner, il allait trouver les journée bien longues si face de serpent trépassait. Cela lui donnait envie de le tuer sur le champ...Si cela était aussi simple que d'y penser, cela serait merveilleux. Enfin, ce n'était pas le tout mais bien qu'on était samedi, il fallait quand même aller déjeuner. Il n'avait même pas pu faire la grasse-matinée, comme presque tous ses camarades parce qu'ils avaient une montagne de devoirs à finir. Si ils ne le faisaient pas maintenant, les dix rouleaux de parchemins sur les potions de défense du Moyen-Âge et les différents sortilèges d'attraction n'allaient pas se faire seuls, malheureusement.

Harry et Ron s'apprêtaient à pénétrer dans la Grande Salle quand une ombre noire se faufila devant eux, leur bouchant le passage. Harry n'avait pas de réels doutes sur l'identité de la dite ombre et était prêt à entendre le professeur Rogue lui faire perdre des points. Il fit signe à Ron de partir dans la Grande Salle sans lui, prêt à écouter les remontrances de son professeur. Il leva les yeux et croisa un regard noir mais envoûtant. Et là, se fut comme si tout le reste n'existait plus... Il n'y avait que son professeur adoré qui comptait. Comment n'avait-il pu jamais voir avant combien le professeur Rogue était désirable ? Oui, désirable ! Avec son grand nez crochu et sa silhouette de chauve-souris, ses cheveux gras d'une longueur affreuse. Ses grandes mains aux doigts aussi longs que des ciseaux et à la peau mal entrenue. Oui, le professeur Rogue faisait rêver ! Mais Harry ne put continuer ainsi son inspection que le dit charmant et tout mignon professeur lui lança d'une oeillade glaciale

« Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor pour vous apprendre Monsieur Potter à ne pas barrer la route d'un professeur »

La réplique se voulait tranchante et bien sûr, honteusement fausse et prononcée dans l'unique but de faire du tord au rouge et or qui ne répliqua que par un sourire poli et des yeux emplis de désir qui firent lever un sourcil interrogateur au professeur

« Est-ce que vous essayer par hasard de vous moquez de moi Potter ?

- Pas du tout professeur, je ne me permettrais jamais de vous faire du tord, je vous apprécie bien trop pour cela !

- Dix points en moins de plus pour vous apprendre à rire de moi ! »

Et sur ce il fila à la table des professeurs. Harry, le regard rêveur se dirigea vers ses amis et ne semblait pas remarquer que Ron chantait à tu tête, debout sur le banc. Il s'assit en silence remarquant qu'Hermione le dévisageait. Il ne fit cependant rien d'anormal ce qui sembla rassurer Hermione. Si elle savait, la malheureuse que Harry n'était pas perdu dans des pensées centrées sur le seigneur des ténèbres cette fois bien bien sur son professeur de potions. Il cherchait comment il allait faire pour avouer sa flamme à son professeur. Il pouvait lui enlever autant de points qu'il avait envie, bien que les autres allaient lui coller une bonne raclée si il vidait à lui seul le sablier mais l'amour valait bien tous les sacrifices du monde. Harry se devait de devenir un homme et de choisir enfin sa promise, enfin son promis ! Il vit Hermione filer de la Grande Salle, Malefoy sur les talons et partit lui-même à son tour vers sa propre destinée.

Harry fila droit en direction des cachots, il devait absolument voir son si gentil et doux professeur. Il toqua à la porte de la salle de cours du dit professeur et attendit patiemment et en silence. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, le regard de Rogue s'assombrit instantanément en remarquant le visage angélique de Harry

« Monsieur Potter, vous serait-il possible d'enlever ce sourire angélique et cet air faussement innocent de votre visage. Quel mauvais coup me préparez vous encore ?

- Mais aucun professeur, je suis là pour une affaire des plus sérieuses.

- Tiens donc, vous m'en direz tant. Et quelle est t'elle si ce n'est pas trop vous demandez ?

- Vous avouez mes sentiments à votre égards !

- Vos sentiments ? Lança le professeur Rogue avait un air perplexe qu'on ne lui avait encore jamais vu

- Tout à fait mes sentiments. Je ne puis contenir plus longtemps les élans de mon coe... »

Il fut coupé net par la main de Rogue qui vint se poser sur sa bouche

« Non mais ça ne va pas Potter ! Qu'est-ce encore cette blague de mauvais goût. Je ne vous permet pas ! Vingt points en moins pour votre maison et vous apprendre à ne pas rire au dépend de sàn professeur ! »

Il n'enleva pas sa main, ce qui empêchait Harry de continuer sa tirade. Enfin celui-ci ne s'en plaignait pas, il avait la douce main de Rogue contre sa bouche. Il se hasarda même à y passer un coup de langue ce qui fit retirer immédiatement sa main au professeur

« Non mais vous n'allez pas bien du tout Potter, vous êtes ensorcellez ma parole ! Vous rendez-vous compte que vous venez de me lécher la main ? »

Et le professeur avait dit ça avec toute la plus grande sincérité du monde, les mains en l'air pendant que Harry le regardait avec un air rêveur. Seulement, ils ne semblaient pas remarquer qu'une spectatrice regardait le spectacle avec toute la stupeur possible sur le visage. Elle repartit comme elle était venue, ses longs cheveux blonds ondulant derrière elle et ses boucles d'oreilles ressemblant à des radis, cliquetant contre sa peau. Décidemment, elle voyait des choses bizarres en ce jour de la Saint Valentin et c'était bien plus drôle encore que de partir à la recherche des joncheruines !

Harry Potter et Severus Rogue se tenaient toujours devant la salle de classe du professeur, l'un ayant les bras en l'air et l'autre un petit sourire au coin. Le professeur savait que le directeur lui avait parlé d'un soucis alimentaire qui semblait affecter certains élèves en ce jour de Saint Valentin et nul doute que Potter en était affecté. Il fallait tout de suite aller voir Dumbledore et en finir au plus vite avec ses bêtises. Non mais quand-même pensait Severus, il aurait pu avoir au moins une élève gentille et sympathique après lui mais non, il avait hérité de ce crétin de Potter aussi stupide que son père l'était avant lui. Il était maudit par Salazard, maudit !

Il marchait vivement dans les couloirs, suivis par Harry qui avait du mal à garder le rythme

« Severus chéri, tu marches trop vite !

- monsieur Potter, je vous prierais de croire que vos sobriquets ridicules a mon encontre ne me feront en aucune manière poser mes yeux sur vous. En outre, je vous serais gréer aussi de ne marcher plus vite si vous voulez qu'on me débarrasse de vous rapidement ! »

Il agrippa alors la main d'un Harry au ange et le força à le suivre jusqu'au bureau directorial. Et dire qu'il était à peine dix heures du matin, cette journée était un vrai cauchemar !

Et comme pour jouer de malchance, le directeur n'était pas là, une urgence à Sainte Mangouste d'après McGonnagall. Il n'avait donc d'autre choix que de trouver lui-même le contrepoison ou le contresort qui affectait Potter. Il gagna alors ses cachots, toujours suivit de Harry et lança

« Ecoutez Potter, si vous voulez que je fasse vite vous devez m'attendre sagement ici, est-ce clair ? »

Il ferma la porte à clé et commença à chercher dans ses livres mais après une heure il n'en pouvait plus ! Non, il ne supportait plus les gémissements plaintifs de Potter derrière la porte qui lançait

« Severus, s'il te plait ouvre moi. J'aime pas être tout seul dehors et puis il fait froid dans le couloir. »

Le professeur soupira et ouvrit enfin la porte. De toute manière ça ne servait à rien de chercher, il ne connaissait pas ce qui avait été utilisé contre Potter. Autant chercher un verracrasse dans le lac noir ! Il était presque midi et son ventre criait famine. Il n'osait cependant retourner à la Grande Salle de peur des élans affectifs du jeune Potter.

Harry pendant ce temps, observait le manège de Severus, cherchant le moment le plus propice pour glisser sa main dans la sienne et faire amoureusement une joli balade en amoureux dans les couloirs. Il en était là dans ses réflexions quand il vit Severus partir. Il lui courut une nouvelle fois après en lançant

« Mais Severus attend moi par Merlin, pourquoi tu refuses de marcher avec moi et de me prendre la main ?

- Parce que monsieur Potter je n'ai aucune, mais alors AUCUNE envie de vous prendre par la main, voilà pourquoi ! »

Infernal ce gryffondor, pire encore que tout ce qu'il était possible d'imaginer et déjà qu'il n'avait pas l'air bien brillant en général du point de vue du professeur Rogue mais là ça touchait le fond des abysses.

Arrivés devant les cuisines, le professeur chatouilla la poire et pénétra dans la pièce, entraînant Potter avec lui. Il l'installa sur une chaise, le sommant de ne pas en bouger pendant qu'il passait commande aux elfes de maison.

Après une bonne heure à manger dans le silence, après que Severus Rogue est lancé le sortilège _silencio _sur Harry pour le forcer à se taire, ils purent regagner de nouveau les cachots et plus précisément les appartements privés du professeur qui ne supportait plus les regards que les élèves leur lançaient après avoir vu Harry Potter courir après Severus Rogue en tentant de lui prendre la main. Oh il y était bien arrivé, une fois, quand son professeur adoré avait eu le malheur de s'arrêter pour retirer des points à deux poufsouffles qui s'embrassaient dans un couloir. Pendant qu'il les réprimandaient Harry en avait profiter pour se saisir de la main de Severus et de la câliner affectueusement avant que celui-ci ne la retire avec dégoût.

Des heures, des heures qu'ils étaient là et Severus était au bout du rouleau ! Surveiller Harry Potter était une tâcher infernale de tous les instants. Le gryffondor ne manquait pas d'idées pour attraper, caresser ou même pire embrasser son professeur ! Harry avait prétexté une envie pressante et était partit aux toilettes. Pendant que Rogue passait ses mains sur son front en soupirant à Merlin de lui venir en aide, Harry avait attendu que le professeur relève la tête et s'était alors jeté sur ses lèvres comme un aigle fondrait sur une proie ! Severus prit de cours n'avait pas tout de suite repousser le gryffondor avant de réaliser et de le pousser avec une extrême violence qui avait envoyé Harry sur les fesses. Il avait alors crier, rouspetter, hurler à qui mieux mieux avant de décréter qu'Harry n'aurait plus jamais le droit de l'approcher à cent mètres et qu'il allait littéralement vider le sablier des rouge et or et battre un record en les emmenant même dans le négatif pour se venger ! Oh bien sûr, les autres élèves et même Harry n'étaient pas responsable de ses actes mais il fallait bien que quelqu'un paie les pots cassés !

Exténué, Severus ne savait plus comment gérer la situation. Il avait écouté Harry pendant des heures lui lancer une déclaration d'amour, magnifique cependant, et lui avouer au combien il était merveilleux et fantastique. C'était bien la première fois qu'on employait ces termes pour parler de lui ! Si Harry pouvait s'entendre, il mourait sur le coup pour avoir débiter de pareils inepties ! Il fallait mieux pour lui qu'il ne se souvienne de rien tout compte fait. Rogue essayait de profiter de l'intérêt du gryffondor pour sa personne pour lui inculquer quelques notions de potions mais Harry n'était obnubilé que par son professeur et par rien d'autre. Les potions, les buses ou même les aspics, il s'en fichait pas mal ! Si ça faisait plaisir à son Severussounet il ferait un effort mais il ne fallait pas s'attendre non plus à un miracle.

Et puis, d'un coup d'un seul, Harry avait subitement changé de ton et avait abordé un sujet plus épineux.

« Severus, parle moi de la manière dont mon père te traitait s'il te plait ? »

Severus fut prit de cours par cette demande bien impromptue de la part de Harry. Pourquoi est-ce que cela l'intéressait tout d'un coup et pourquoi voulait-il en parler avec lui ? Severus pour une fois, répondit sans rancune ou sans méchancetés aucune dans la voix

« Potter...

- Harry !

- Harry...Il faut savoir que ton père et moi n'entretenions pas une relation amicale loin de là comme tu le sais déjà alors je ne vois pas ce que tu pourrais vouloir de plus

- Je connais la version de Sirius sur les faits, j'aurais simplement aimé entendre la tienne ...Avait alors lancé Harry du tac au tac. Malgré son amour aveuglant pour Rogue, il n'avait pas oublier ce qu'il savait de lui ou plutôt ce que son parrain en disait.

- Je pense que nos deux versions sont différentes. Pour moi ton père était un crétin, tout comme Black, toujours prêt à jouer les troubles fêtes et à embêter le monde. Quand je pense que je me plains des deux Weasley, ceux-là en comparaison passeraient presque pour des enfants de cœur. Ton père était du genre à aimer se mettre en valeur surtout si ça pouvait impressionner ta mère. Elle le regardait comme moi autrefois, avec un regard qui en disait long sur leur manière de faire. Je ne supportais pas ton père Harry et ce n'est un scoop même pour vous bien que tu ne saches rien des différents événements...

- Je sais...Et je te remercie de m'en parler un peu et je suis désolé s'ils t'ont fait du mal. Mais je ne suis pas mon père Severus et tu ne peux pas me faire payer pour ce qu'il a fait...

- Si il n'y avait que ça Harry... »

Et il n'ajouta rien de plus. Il n'était pas prêt à révéler à Harry que détester son père était une chose, mais ce qu'il lui reprochait par dessus tout c'était de lui avoir volé la seule femme qu'il ai jamais aimé. Lily avait été son amie, sa confidente. Elle avait su voir en lui des choses que personne d'autres n'avaient jamais vu et à cause d'un regrettable incident et d'une insulte qu'il ne pensait pas il l'avait perdu...Il avait tout perdu. Sa vie avait alors basculé dans ce néant, cette existence sans vie et seul au monde. Mangemort, confident de Dumbledore, double rôle, double jeu...Double mort...Voilà ce qu'il pensait bien qu'il n'en révélait rien et qu'il le ferait probablement jamais bien que Dumbledore l'incitait grandement à révéler la vérité à Harry si les choses venaient à évoluer avec le seigneur des ténèbres.

Prit dans ses réflexions, il ne vit pas les heures passées et les douze coups de minuit se rapprocher. Il ne vit pas non plus Harry se lever et venir poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes pour lui donner un baiser qui sentait le pardon et le rejet de la rancoeur. Il ne le repoussa même pas, vide de sens et vide de sentiments. Harry avait touché juste, mais il ne pouvait pas oublier James...Et Lily...Il laissa Harry passer ses bras autour de lui et le serrer contre son cœur. Une enveloppe sans vie et quand sonna les douze coups, aucun des deux ne bougea. Ils restèrent figés. Harry reprit peu à peu ses esprits et enleva ses mains du corps de son professeur. La magie avait cessé de faire effet ! Il se leva en silence, se souvenant de tout ce qui c'était passé et rouge de gêne sortit de la pièce en lançant un

« Bonne nuit professeur »

Severus ne répondit pas mais esquissa ce qui ressemblait à un sourire. Il avait du supporter Potter et au pire moment c'est là qu'Harry avait su le surprendre et pénétrer un peu dans sa bulle. Il oublierait ce qui c'était passé en cette journée et ne garderait que la conversation bien qu'il nierait l'avoir eu. Quand à Harry, lui non plus ne révélerait rien, surtout pas d'avoir embrassé l'horrible professeur Rogue qu'il détestait. Il garderait aussi cette conversation pour lui mais s'efforçerait de ne pas l'oublier comme le reste mais de le garder avec lui comme une pièce de plus dans le puzzle « Severus Rogue ».

FIN


End file.
